1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device that includes an antenna device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices have become slimmer in order to meet consumers' needs as the functional gap therebetween has significantly decreased. Electronic device makers have made electronic devices slim while increasing the rigidity thereof, as well as improving the design. Reflecting this trend, electronic devices have been developed to efficiently ensure an arrangement at least one antenna device necessarily required for communication among the elements thereof, to prevent a degradation in radiation performance, and to achieve excellent performance.
Antenna devices used in electronic devices have an inverted-f antenna (IFA) or a monopole radiator as a basic structure, and the volume and the number of antenna radiators to be mounted may be determined according to the frequency, bandwidth, and type of each service. Further, antenna devices may include antennas for various wireless communication services, such as Bluetooth (BT), a global positioning system (GPS), WIFI, etc. A plurality of antennas are required to support various services, but electronic devices may have limited antenna volume spaces. In order to overcome the problem, multiple separate antennas may be designed by collecting service bands having similar frequency bands.
In a case where the exterior of an electronic device, or at least a part of the interior thereof, is formed of a conductive member (e.g., a metal bezel, etc.), an antenna is not separately designed, and the conductive member may be used as an antenna radiator so that it may be designed as an antenna, as opposed to a dielectric injection-molded material.
For example, in a case where a conductive member arranged on the outer periphery of an electronic device is used as an antenna radiator, specific locations of the conductive member are cut off by dielectric cut-off portions in order to adjust the physical length from a power supply unit to the antenna, thereby enabling the antenna to operate in a desired frequency band.
In a case where one of the unit conductive members into which the conductive member is divided is used as an antenna radiator and the ground portion electrically connected to another conductive member is used, the operating frequency band may be shifted from a high frequency band to a low frequency band due to an increase in the electrical length, but may not be easily shifted from a low frequency band to a high frequency band.